Kinnikuman Timeline
This is a list of events that took place in Kinnikuman in chronological order. N.B Please do not guess ages; provide references for any point written here. ' 'Prehistory *The Chojin Gods, omnipotent in their plane of existence (the Heaven), create the Chojin race to populate the mortal plane. *The Chojin grow to be a righteous population valuing justice and strength, pleasing the Gods. '50,000,000,000 BCE' *The once proud Chojin Race has devolved into quarrelling tribes, valuing strength over any other value and discriminating against the weak. *The Chojin Gods, now utterly displeased, plan the eradication of the Chojin Race *The opposition of the Merciful God, the only Chojin God taking pity of their race, leads to a compromise: the Chojin Gods exterminate the chojin with the Capillaria Seven Rays, but agree to spare ten good Chojin and leave them to the Merciful God care Kinnikuman: Chapter 323 *The Merciful God leaves his seat in Heaven becoming an immortal, but otherwise no more godly, Chojin known as The Man. His chosen Chojin become the Perfect Origin. *An indeterminate number of Chojin is able to avoid the Capillaria by hiding under the branches of a Sacred Tree on Earth, the Unforgivable Yggdrasil. Unbeknownst to the Gods themselves, including the Merciful God, they rebuild their society on their own. 'X00,000,000 BCE' *''The Man'' brings the Perfect Origin on Earth, in the place that will come to be Tuscany, in Italy. They build an headquarter with a training facility, called the Land of Origin, overseen by a magnificent tower named Tour Parfait. They spend centuries if not millennia training and sparring. *''The Man'', the Chojin Gods and the Perfect Origin become aware of the surviving Chojin Tribes. The Chojin Gods let them live, The Man loses his merciful heart and starts wishing for their eradication or other means to put them under strict control, as he blames them for the evil their ancestors unleashed, some of his Perfect Origin are instead willing to trust them. Dissent grows. * Psychoman discovers the Magnet Power. While Silverman asks to study a way to counter and destroy it, The Man puts Psychoman in charge to research how apply it to Chojin. * The Man leaves his plane of existence between Heaven and the Mortal Plane, becoming Chojin Enma, the God of the Underworld, and founding the Chojin Graveyard. His mistrust of the Chojin leads him to rule the Chojin Graveyard in a cruel way, and the Magnet Power is used in the Mortier du Pilier, a machine able to turn magnet power in Chojin power, having countless Chojin slaved to it to extract enough power to let some of them return to life. * Sometime between his arrival on Earth and leaving for the Chojin Graveyard, but after after Psychoman's discovery of the Magnet Power, the Perfect Chojin became aware of the first wave of Chojin on Earth, descended from the ones saved by the Forbidden Yggdrasil. * After long years of war, the first Earth Chojin discover the Aurora Power, a weaker form of the Magnet Power and try to use it to defend against the Origin. They fail, and The Man himself banishes them to Omega Centauri, removing them from the history. The outcast chojin became them the Omega Centauri Chojin, forming an independent faction of the Akuma Chojin answering directly to Satan *''Chojin Enma'' orders his followers to destroy the Land of Origin and every traces of their civilization on Earth and hide with him in the Chojin Graveyard. They leave portals letting them leave at will, tied to the Mortier du Pilier *Goldman and Silverman leave the Perfect Chojin and form the Akuma Chojin and Seigi Chojin. *Goldman and Silverman bring their followers in the future Kyoto, Japan, building the Kinkaku-ji (the Golden Pavillion) and the Ginkaku-ji (the Silver Pavillion). Further dissent between them force them to leave, letting the Pavillions to fall into ruin. *During his travels Silverman finds Kinniku Planet, making a life for himself there. *Silverman's descendants, the Kinniku Clan, are born. They take control of the Kinniku Planet, starting a flourishing civilization revolving about Justice, Mercy and Wrestling. 140,000,000 BCE *First Universal Chojin Tag Tournament '1,000,000 BCE' *Tyrant attacks the planet Kuppin, but is defeated by Silverman. *During the Quarrel in Heaven Goldman and Silverman confront themselves, losing their physical bodies in the process. Shortly before his physical death, Silverman entrusts the Kinniku Clan with a Fresco enabling one of his descendants to discover the Muscle Spark. '200,000 BCE' *Homo Sapiens, the first modern humans, appear on Africa, Earth *The Justice Chojin set themselves as allies and protectors of humanity *Humanity styles his various cultures by borrowing elements from the Chojin Lore. Chojin are seen as gods and heroes '100,000 BCE' *Crystalman hibernates in the South Pole. *Neptune King fakes his death at the Thames and begins to gather students. '10,000 BCE' *Mammothman is born '2019 BCE' *Springman is born '19 BCE' *Benkiman is born. '1173' *Longing for the currently destroyed Tour Parfait, humans from Italy start trying to recreate to recreate a copy of it and the Land of Origin, first ancestral training ground of the Perfect Origin '1372' *After several attempts, the copies of the Land of Origin and Tour Parfait end up slanted and incomplete because their creators lacked the godly powers of the Perfect Origin. The imperfect copies, however, become soon famous as Campo dei Miracoli ("Miracle's Ground") and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, famous and beloved hallmarks of humanity. '1397' *Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, 3rd shōgun of the Ashikaga shogunate, buys the Villa formerly known as the Kinkaku from Sayonji Kintsune, having it remade into the current Kinkaku-Ji and turned into a temple. However, he ignores having brought to this step by the subconscious desire to restore the ancient dwelling of Akuma Shogun, albeit as an imperfect, man-made copy. '1482' *Ashikaga Yoshinori, 8rd shōgun of the Ashikaga shogunate, wanting to emulate his grandfather, starts building the Ginkaku-ji. He too he's pushed by a subconscious desire: rebuild the ancient dwelling of Silverman himself. '1490' *The Ginkaku is fully rebuilt, albeit as an imperfect, man-made copy. '1533' *Benkiman's parents are killed by Francisco Pizarro, and he loses his memory. 'Late 1800' *The two brothers Sadaharu and Tatsunori Kinniku are born on Planet Kinniku. Sadaharu, the eldest, is a martial arts prodigy, while Tatsunori is a merciful born ruler. *Singh, a young Chojin from India living under the British Raj, is studying Mala Wrestling under Master Ayantha. Despite being promised a Mala if he learns to control his rage for a whole year, he breaks his promise to save a young girl from Cambridgeman, a british Brutal Chojin. Singh has no choice to accept his rage, becoming a Brutal Chojin himself and brutally slaying Cambridgeman. Using a bowl of curry made by Meena, the young girl, as his now permanent Mala, he becomes Curry Cook, the infamous Brutal Chojin driven by his cold rage. '1910s' * After an accident in which Sadaharu kills his sparring partner with an almost complete Muscle Spark, he's confined in a secret cell. Tatsunori becomes next in line for the throne. '1911' *Harabote Muscle is born '1914' * Kinniku Mayumi is born '1920s' *Mayumi and Harabote find of Sadaharu's whereabouts. They swear to keep the secret. *Tatsunori warns Sadaharu of his impeding execution. *Sadaharu Kinniku leaves Planet Kinniku for Earth and becomes Nemesis. *Tatsunori Kinniku endures three days and nights of vicious attacks by a splinter Seigi Chojin faction led by the minister of the last reign with the Niku no Curtain. Despite having been betrayed by the Kinniku Clan himself, Tatsunori's mercy prompts him to lie and give a fabricated version of the events in which Planet Kinniku was put under siege by unspecified Akugyo Chojin and he repelled them the with the Niku no Curtain. *Tatsunori codifies the need for his heir to achieve a Heart of Mercy and the ability to forgive their enemies. '1940s' * Kinniku Mayumi wins the 9th Chojin Olympics * Kinniku Mayumi wins the 10th Chojin Olympics '1948' * Harabote Muscle wins the 11th Chojin Olympics '1950s' *Sometime between 1948 and 1951, Kinniku Mayumi is forced to retire as an active wrestler to perform his royal duties as the new King of Planet Kinniku. Harabote Muscle attends the ceremony, secretly wishing he could challenge the tradition and ask Mayumi to reconsider, carrying the regret for years Kinnikuman: Volume 61: Farewell, Kinnikuman! '1951' * Kinniku Ataru is born '1951' * 25th August - Ramenman is born Kinnikuman: Volume 58 (Calendar) '1954' * 18th September - Robin Mask is born Kinnikuman: Chapter 174 '1957' * Czech Doctor Yuri Kopylov devises a technology able to turn ordinary Chojin into cyborg ones with enhanced strength * Russian Chojin and champion Mikhailman, aka Mikhail Volkov accepts to be remodelled. After six months, he returns in Russia as the mightiest mechanical Chojin of his era. * 1st October - 'Warsman, aka Nikolai Volkov, son of Mikhailman and Natasha Volkova is born. ↑ TEAM MUSCLE編『キン肉マン 特盛』集英社〈ジャンプコミックスセレクション〉、1999年8月24日、ISBN 978-4-8342-1679-0 - pg 175https://twitter.com/yude_shimada/status/1046679807923089409 ** A weird, unprecedented side-effect of the procedure turning Mikhailman into a mechanical Chojin makes Nikolai a natural born mechanical Chojin, with a deformed face and a powerful, inborn battle computer. Kinnikuman: Volume 37: Warsman Begins '1958 * Mikhailman's battle computer overloads during a fight, turning him into a ruthless Brutal Chojin. Believing his loss of restraint a punishment by God for having overstepped his boundaries, he commits suicide on the ring. '1959' * Kinniku Ataru runs away from home Kinnikuman: Chapter 327 '1960s' '1960' * April 1: Kinniku Suguru, Kinnikuman: Chapter 82 George, Powerfulman, Strongman, Soldierman, and Phoenixman are born. ** Kinniku Suguru is born at Muscleham Palace ただし本作ではキン肉マンが小学校に通い、ミートと出会っているなど、本編とは矛盾が多い * June 30: Terryman is born * Shishkeba Boo is born. '1963' * Suguru Kinniku is injured riding a tricycle. '1964' * c. Kinniku Suguru accidentally sent to Earth * Bibimba is born Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part One '1970s' 1970 * January 1: Alexandria Meat is born ^''' ゆでたまご「ここで知っておきたいミートくんの秘密」『キン肉マン 第7巻』集英社〈ジャンプ・コミックス〉、1981年9月15日、ISBN 978-4-08-851137-5、111頁。 '''1972 *Uldraman wins the 18th Chojin Olympics '1974' *Ramenman wins the Hong Kong Chojin Karate Tournament ゆでたまご公式サイトよりhttp://www.yudetamago.jp/characters/001.html '1976' *The [[The Young Prince of London Arc|'The Young Prince of London Arc']] takes place. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Seven *September 19th - Robin receives the Robin Icon from Robin Grande ゆでたまご「恋に生きるロビンの選択…!?」『キン肉マンII世 29』集英社〈スーパープレイボーイコミックス〉、2005年8月24日、ISBN 978-4-08-857450-9、94 - 98頁 *September 22nd - Robin becomes human 「恋に生きるロビンの選択…!?」『キン肉マンII世 29』106頁 *September 23rd - John Bullman dies, Robin returns to being a chojin 「仮面を脱ぎしロビンの痛恨!!」『キン肉マンII世 29』126頁 *September 24th - Robin defeats Guillotine King and makes his debut 「"仮面の貴公子"伝説の幕開け!!」『キン肉マンII世 29』168頁 **This is listed as being September 9th in the Viz translation *Robin Mask wins the 19th Chojin Olympics Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part 7 *Chaos Avenir arrives back in time before Gakincho House Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 228 '1979-1980' *The [[1st Kaiju Extermination Arc|'1st Kaiju Extermination Arc']] takes place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 1 '1980s' '1980' *The [[Roots Island Arc|'Roots Island Arc']] takes place. *Quarrelman becomes Neptuneman *The [[20th Chojin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics Arc']] takes place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 121ゆでたまご「超人オリンピック、再び!!」『キン肉マンII世 13』集英社〈スーパー・プレイボーイ・コミックス〉、2001年3月24日、ISBN 978-4-08-857378-6、193頁。 **April 4th, 4pm, Robin Mask fights Kinnikuman in the finals Kinnikuman: Chapter 47 *Ramenman briefly considers to become a Perfect Chojin. Instead, touched by Kinnikuman's kindness, he stops being a Brutal Chojin and becomes a full-fledged Seigi Chojin. *The [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] takes place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 58Kinnikuman: Chapter 70 *The 2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc takes place. *The Planet Kinniku Return Arc takes place. *Russian Government founds the SKGB, the Chojin Wrestling Committee for State Security: formally an organisation to raise and train Russian Chojin for the Chojin Olympics, but really a splinter cell of the Russian Army researching how to use Chojin in the military and using Kopylov's research to build new cyborg Chojin. *The SKGB finds Nikolai Volkov, and inducts him in their rank with the new name of Warsman, teaching him the Palo Special and other moves of Robin Mask in six months. *Warsman escapes the SKGB and with Robin Mask's coaching manages to defeat his former friend turned cyborg Kommandas and leave the SKGB for good. Robin Mask takes him under his wing ゆでたまご「ウォーズマンビギンズ 仮面の告白!の巻」『キン肉マン 第37巻』集英社〈ジャンプ・コミックス〉、2010年1月31日第1刷、ISBN 978-4-08-874833-7、5頁。 '1981' *The Planet Rakka Arc takes place. *The [[21st Chojin Olympics Arc|'21st Chojin Olympics Arc']] takes place. Beyond Love and Hate *'November - '''The [[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc']] takes place. ゆでたまご「恐るべき予言！の巻」『キン肉マン 第28巻』集英社〈ジャンプ・コミックス〉、1986年10月15日第1刷、1988年1月20日第6刷、ISBN 978-4-08-851808-4、94-97頁Kinnikuman: Chapter 314 '1982' *The [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] takes place. '1983' *The [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] takes place. ゆでたまご「選ばれし"越境タッグ"!?」『キン肉マンII世 究極の超人タッグ編 02』集英社〈週刊プレイボーイ・コミックス〉、2006年2月22日、ISBN 978-4-08-857453-0、203-222頁。Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 2 *'May 1st''' - The Machineguns win the Dream Chojin Tag Arc Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 3 **The date of this is given as "October" in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc Kinnikuman: Chapter 314 *The [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] takes place. **'May 13th' - the semi-finals take place at Tournament Mountain Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 194 '1984' *Tyrant escapes prison and attacks Kuppin again, but is defeated by Kinnikuman. *'October - '''The [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] takes place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 274Kinnikuman: Chapter 314 '1985' *Himeji Castle and Nagoya Castle combine. *'August - The Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc comes to an end: Kinnikuman is recognised as the true heir of the Kinniku Clan, completing Silverman's dream to have one of his descendants complete the Muscle Spark. '''1987 *Terryman challenges Kinnikuman to a match. Kinnikuman: Volume 37: Kinnikuman vs. TerrymanKinnikuman Nisei: Special Edition: King Muscle vs. Terryman ゆでたまご「キン肉マンVSテリーマンの巻」『キン肉マン 第37巻』集英社〈ジャンプ・コミックス〉、2010年1月31日第1刷、ISBN 978-4-08-874833-7、21頁 *Kinnikuman crowned as the 58th King of Planet Kinniku. He marries Bibimbap 6 months later. ゆでたまご「キン肉マンの結婚式!!の巻」『キン肉マン 第37巻』集英社〈ジャンプ・コミックス〉、2010年1月31日第1刷、ISBN 978-4-08-874833-7、5頁 *Kinnikuman is supposed to retire as an active wrestler to devote himself to his royal duties: however, Robin Mask interrupts the ceremony, pleading to him to reconsider at least for a final fight. Kinnikuman obliges, handing his resignation letter to Robin Mask himself and giving his friends the choice to let him retire for good. As such, Kinnikuman's retirement is cancelled and Harabote Muscle's 40 years regret for having failed to ask Suguru to reconsider his own retirement is finally eased Kinnikuman: Volume 61: Farewell, Kinnikuman! *Kinnikuman spends an indeterminate amount of time trying to convince Kinnikuman Super Phoenix to stay on Planet Kinniku and put his superior mind to use becoming one of his minister and his trusted adviser. Super Phoenix refuses, and along with the other Fated Princes he returns to his birth planet. '1988' *[[Perfect Origin Arc|'Perfect Origin Arc']] *Sadaharu returns as the Perfect Chojin Nemesis *''Enma Chojin'' returns in the mortal plane as Strong the Budo. *Mayumi and Harabote break their vow of silence explaining to Suguru the true history of Tatsunori and Sadaharu *''Campo dei Miracoli'', The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Kinkaku and the Ginkaku are briefly restored to their glory as the Land of Origin, the Tour Parfait, the Golden Pavilion and the Silver Pavilion, ancestral homes of the Perfect Chojin, the Akuma Chojin and the Seigi Chojin. They however return to be their human-made counterpart in the same day. *Silverman returns to crown officially Suguru as the inheritor of his ideals of peace and mercy, proof that the Kinniku Clan is fully purged by any malice and ill will. *Strong the Budo is forced to return to the Chojin Graveyard forever, abandoning the Mortier du Pilieur. '1989' *'True Devil Chojin Arc' *The planet Omega Centauri is now dying and breaking apart, forcing the local chojin population to rediscover the Magnet Power and the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara as an attempt to revitalise it. With help from Satan they send on Earth the Omega Centauri's Six Spears, but they lose sight on their original mission as they try to enact their millennia-long revenge against The Man *Wolfman briefly returns from his retirement to help holding off the Omega Centauri's Six Spears. He manages to kill Lunknight. *Benkiman, Teapackman, Curry Cook and Canadianman fall in battle, dying at the hands of the Omega Centauri's Six Spears. *The Five Fated Princes, without Ataru Kinniku, receive their powers and masks back from the Evil Gods, and they're sent to help Kinnikuman saving the world from the Six Spears. *Ataru Kinniku receives his mask and powers back, along with Brocken Jr.'s help. *The Full Metal Jackets are born. *Satan tries to punish Omegaman Aristera for losing the tag-team match, but Mariquitaman steps in to block it. *Satan attacks the weakened Chojin until Justiceman interferes. '1990s' '199X' *[[Muscle Returns|'Muscle Returns']] takes place (non-canon) ''Kinnikuman: Volume 37: Muscle Returns '1997 (Approximate) * Kevin Mask is born. '''2000s '2001' * Kinniku Mantaro is born. * The Adams is born Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Two * Terry the Kid is born * Seiuchin is born. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 9 '2005' *Kevin Mask runs away from home. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 4 '2006' *No Respect attacks Planet Kinniku and kills 650 soldiers, but are captured and imprisoned by Ataru Kinniku and The Ninja. '2010s' '2010' *Terry the Kid defeats Volcano *Chaos Avenir born Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 254 '2014' *Evil Chojin return. *The Hercules Factory is founded on the planet Wrestle in the Andromeda Nebula. *The [[Hercules Factory Arc|'Hercules Factory Arc']] takes place. *The [[d.M.p Arc|'d.M.p Arc']] takes place. '2015' *The [[HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc|'HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc']] takes place. '2016' *The [[Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Arc|'Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Arc']] takes place. *The [[Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc|'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc']] takes place. *The [[Demon Seed Arc|'Demon Seed Arc']] takes place. '2017' *The Beginning of the [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] takes place. *Chaos Avenir's 7th birthday **Destruction of the Avenir Clan 'References' *キン肉マンの世界における年表 Timeline